The Return Of Massington!
by xoKayla17xo
Summary: Massie thought she was super happy with Demsey but happens when Derringtom gets a new girlfriend will Massie try to win him back? Read to find out. Total Massington
1. Massie and Demsey

**THE RETURN OF MASSINGTON!!**

As Massie Block out to her family's car she thought to herself about her breakup with Derrington and her new relationship with Demsey. As she walked to the car she waved at her BFF Claire Lyons who was coming from the Block's guesthouse. They both got into the car and were headed on their way to pick up the rest of the exclusive Pretty Committee, first they picked up Alicia, then Dylan, and finally Kristen after the hour long ride they finally arrived at OCD. As the Pretty Committee got out of the car Massie announced it was time for wardrobe checks. " OK first up today will be Dylan" Massie announce. Dylan stepped forward " OK today I'm wearing a gray Chanel mini, with black leggings, a silver Alice + Olivia top and silver Steve Madden flats, my hair is perfectly straight and of course I'm carrying my new Fendi Spy bag." " Congratulation's" Massie announced " your a 9.5." "Agreed" the rest of the Pretty Committee stated. Dylan jumped up and Claire stepped forward. "I'm wearing a yellow Chloe top, with my true religion jeans and yellow Tory Burch flats, my hair is in a high ponytail, and I'm carrying my Roxy hearts bag." "Congratulation's" Massie said "your a 9.5 also, extra points for finally getting rid of the Keds." "Agreed" Alicia, Kristen and Dylan stated. Next stepped up Kristen. " Today I'm wearing a navy Calvin Klein wrap dress, with my silver Vera Wang pumps, my hair is crimped and I have my new Prada bag you guys got me for my birthday." " Congratulation's your a 9.6, extra points for taking my advice on crimping your hair. Massie announced. " Agreed" the Pretty Committee replied. Next stepped up Alicia. " I'm wearing 7 for all mankind dark wash jeans, a green Juicy Couture top, my Ralph Lauren blazer and green t-strap Ralph Lauren stilettos. My hair is down and straight and I'm carrying my Louis Vuitton bag. " Your a 9.7 congratulation's" Massie and the Pretty Committee announced. Finally Massie stepped up " I'm wearing a Diane Von Furstenburg purple jersey dress, my favorite gold Jimmy Choo heels, my hair is in a nice bun, and I'm car ring my new gold Chanel bag. " 9.8" announced the Pretty Committee. " OK everyone time to make an entrance, lets walk to the beat of Avril Lavignes song Girlfriend." Massie told the Pretty Committee. "And one, two, ready start walking." As the Pretty Committee made their way down the hallway they saw other students stopping to stare. Finally the reached their lockers as Massie began to look for her boyfriend Demsey . Suddenly she saw him walking straight towards her " Hi Mass." "want me to walk you to math." he asked. "Sure!" Massie replied. As they were walking down the hall Massie saw Claire and Cam talking and flirting, Alicia and Josh walking to science class holding hands, and Kristan and Dylan walling with Chris Polvert and Kemp. Then she saw it Derrington hugging Duh-Livia! Oh how badly Massie wanted to go over there and pull out Olivia's cheap blond weave. "No Massie don't do it, you have a great boyfriend and that's all that matters." she told herself. After class Massie found out from Lanye's friends Meena and Heather that Derrington had gotten asked out by Duh-Livia early that morning and he had said yes! All day long Massie watched Olivia drool over Derrington, during lunch, in art class, during PE, even when they left the school building. It wasn't so weird the fact they were going out, but the fact that Massie actually felt jealous was killing her. Everyone seemed to notice that something was bothering Massie but she wouldn't talk to anyone about it so Claire went up to the Block's mansion after dinner and found Massie sitting in the middle of the Block's tennis court crying. As Claire walked over and sat beside Massie she asked what was wrong. "I broke up with Demsey." Massie sobbed.


	2. The Breakup

**THE BREAKUP!!**

* * *

"Why"? Claire asked. "I told him I thought we needed some space." Massie replied.

"But that wasn't the real reason you broke up with him, so why did you?" questioned Claire. "BecauseIthinkImightstilloveDerrik". Massie mumbled. "What"? Claire asked.

" I said that I think I might still be in love with Derrik!" Massie exclaimed

"Oh!" Claire replied looking shocked at what she had just heard her best friend say.

" But it doesn't matter now cause he's going out with Duh-Livia and now I have no one to go to spring fling with." Massie replied.

" Massie if you really love him you should tell him." Claire told her best friend.

" I cant Claire he'll never forgive me for hurting him." Massie sobbed.

" OK look you need to chill out and get ready for the dance tomorrow night." Claire told Massie.

As Massie got ready to go to sleep she decided to take Claire's advice and try to focus on having a good time at the dance.

_Authors note- OK first off thanks for the reviews and thanks for telling me about the format i didn't even notice i was doing that. Once i get some more reviews i will add the next chapter. By the way sorry this chapter is so short. Keep reading and reviewing. MASSINGTON FOREVER!!_


	3. The Dance!

**THE DANCE!!**

The next day after school the Pretty Committee all came over to Massie's house to get ready for the dance. The girls got facials and relaxed in the spa until 5:30. They ate dinner and then Jakkob came over to do there hair. As the girls put the finishing touches on their outfits Massie called an emergency wardrobe check.

Claire stepped up first wearing a red Juicy Couture dress paired with a pair of gold sandals from Ambercrombie and Fitch. Jakkob had curled her blond hair and she was carrying a gold coach clutch. 9.7 everyone agreed.

Next Kristen stepped up wearing a blue Alice + Olivia dress with silver Jimmy Choo stilletos and her blond hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, her outfit was completed with a silver Tory Burch clutch, she was a 9.7 also.

Dylan stepped up wearing a white lace Burberry dress paired with silver Chanel flats and a white Prada clutch her red hair was up with chopsticks and she was a 9.7.

Alicia was wearing a leopard print Dolce and Gabbana dress that only she could pull off and gold Jimmy Choo stilettos with a matching gold bag and her hair was long and wavy she was easily a 9.8.

As Massie stepped up wearing a green Ella Moss wrap dress with silver Jimmy Choo flats and a green Dolce and Gabbana clutch with her hair straight and frizz free they announced she was a 9.9.

The Pretty Committee got into the Range Rover. All the way to the dance the girls gossiped. Finally as the girls made their way to the dance each of the girls found their date the only difference was instead of Kristen being with Kemp she was their alone and Kemp was with OLIVIA!!

"Why is Kemp her with Duh-livia she's dating Derrington?" Massie asked Kristen. "Oh didn't I tell you after soccer practice Kemp told me that Derrington and Olivia broke up and he was going to go with Olivia at first I was mad but then I just told him to go ahead." Kristen replied.

"Why do you care anyways?" "You and Derrington broke and your dating Demsey." Kristen asked.

"Not anymore" Massie responded.

"Oh well you can tell me what happened later but I can tell by that look on your face you want to talk to Derrington, he's over there by the snack table if you want to talk to him." Kristen responded.

"OK here goes nothing!" Massie replied.

_Authors Note- OK just to let you know the reason Massie had not told Kristen about her breakup with Demsey is because she just didn't want to talk about it. Just to clear that up. Also please read and review and also I need a Beta reader let me know if you want to be one! THANKS FOR READING LOVE PERFECTANGELKK PEACE OUT._


	4. Drama!

**Authors note: Thanks so much for reading my story please continue to read and review. :) Much love PerfectAngelKK. **

As Massie walked over towards Derrington she felt a huge knot begining to form in her stomach due to her nervousness.  
" Hey Derrik!" Massie managed to say.  
"Hey Block." Derrington mumbled.  
" So what's up." Massie asked.  
"Look Massie I know why your here" Derrington stated.  
"You do?" Massie questioned looking slightly confused.

"You heard how Olivia broke up with me and your here to mock me about it, but you know I'm really not in the mood to here it so why don't you go hang out with Demsey since you love him so much and leave me alone." Derrington responded.  
"But" Massie began.  
"Just go!" Derrington grumbled.  
"Fine!" Massie yelled and with that she turned on her heel and ran out the door.

Massie sat in OCD's parking lot crying and trying to figure out why Derrington hated her so much. All of a sudden she heard her cell ringing.  
"Hello" Massie said But there was no response all she heard was Chris Brown's song With You playing after the song had ended she heard a voice.  
"Turn around" the voice commanded. Massie turned around and standing right there in the OCD parking lot with her was Derrington!!

_Authors Note- Sorry that was really short but the final chapter will be out very soon till then read and review. ;) GO MASSINGTON!!_


	5. Perfect Couples!

**OK everyone here is the last chapter i really hope you liked the story and I'll have a new one coming up soon ok here we go!! GO MASSINGTON!! XOXO PerfectAngelKK**

_Flashback- "Turn around" the voice commanded. Massie turned around and standing right there in the OCD parking lot with her was Derrington!!_

* * *

"Massie look I'm really sorry about what I said in there and I realized that I needed to come and apologize to you." Derrington told Massie.  
"So you came cause you felt bad for me" Massie questioned still sounding very upset.

" No listen Claire told me how you broke up with Demsey and how you were still in love with me and I came to tell you that I love you too." he finished.

Massie stood up and walked towards Derrington.  
"OH Derrik" She replied.

With that Derrington pulled Massie into the most passionate kiss ever and they stayed there until they needed to come up for oxygen. Then hand in hand they walked into the dance Derrington pulled Massie onto the dance floor and they danced to Suffocate by J.Holiday. Also on the dance floor were Claire and Cam, Alicia and Josh, Dylan and Chris, and Kristen and Demsey!!

Finally all was right again and Massie just focused on dancing with her one true love Derrington.  
"I love you Massie" Derrington whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too Derrik" she replied and they continued to dance.

That night began the new relationships of Cylan (Chris and Dylan), and Dristen(Demsey and Kristen) and the renued relationships of Aosh(Josh and Alicia), and Clam (Cam and Claire) and of course the return of everyones favorite couple MASSINGTON!!

**THE END!! :)**

**Thanks for reading my next Massington story is called 10 simple things look for it and thanks for reading THE RETURN OF MASSINGTON!!**


End file.
